


hands to hold

by SmonksTheMuse



Series: Bodhi Lives [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baze and Chirrut will always be there for you, Bodhi Rook Lives, Gen, Prompt Fic, he's blind and hearing-impaired and severely scarred but he lives, using the Force to hold hands with your friend after you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from Pomrania on tumblr; a 'Bodhi lives' fic, and a further request to know how in this AU he managed to survive and escape Scarif.A simple answer to a question about a yet-to-be-written fic turned into the actual fic. Welp.





	

He could only assume the grenade had been improperly manufactured, and so possessed only half the destructive power it should have had. There was no other explanation for his being alive. By all rights, he shouldn’t be.

But even half of an explosion is no small thing; Bodhi was blinded instantly and, prior to receiving medical treatment, was unable to hear anything but a loud ringing in his ears.

He had blacked out for a moment or two after the grenade detonated, but he was never really unconscious. It was only a few seconds before he felt the full, agonizing extent of his injuries.

He screamed. He couldn’t hear it, but he knew he did. He  _screamed._

Eventually, he managed to get to his knees and crawl to the other side of the ship. He sliced open his hands and legs on the damaged floor, but he made it to the cockpit, collapsing as soon as he did. The tears that ran down his face only made the burns hurt even more.

It wasn’t long before he began praying for death.

As soon as he did, though, he felt them. Two hands, one on each of his own, soothing the cuts and giving him a feeling to focus on besides the pain. Both hands were different; one large and rough, but gentle, grounding, thumb resting just above his pulse. The other was smaller, with a strong grip on Bodhi’s wrist, forefinger sweeping back and forth across his knuckles reassuringly.

He knew instantly who it was.

_Chirrut. Baze._

_You have to leave now, Bodhi,_  they told him, though he still heard nothing.  _You have to get off this planet._

 _I can’t,_  he thinks.  _I can’t see to fly, and Jyn and Cassian and K2 aren’t back yet and you two -_

 _We are one with the Force,_  they say,  _and the Force is with you. Jyn, Cassian and K2 are not finished yet, but they will be soon. Soon, they will be safe._

He trusts them.

Bodhi pulled himself into the pilot’s chair, found the controls, and took off. Chirrut and Baze’s hands never left his own, and he was guided safely back to the Rebel base. When the ship had settled on the ground, and Bodhi had slumped back in the chair, exhausted and hurting more than he ever has in his life, Chirrut and Baze nudged him gently to sleep.

_Rest and heal, Bodhi Rook. We are with you._

_All of us._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
